bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Rese
Bob Esponja a presentado tipos de Romanticismos tanto Homosexuales como Heterosexuales a pesar de que las esponjas de mar son asexuales y no presentan este tipo de cosas. Arenita Durante tiempo los fans han detectado una fiel romanticismo entre Arenita y Bob Esponja: En el episodio Valentine's Day Arenita le regala una bellota en forma de corazón y cita:"Feliz dia de San Valentin Bob Esponja,estoy loca por ti" ,mientras que el responde:"Y yo tengo algo para ti",mas le da una burbuja de chocolate en forma de corazón.En el episodio Sandy's Rocket bob cita:"¡Arenita!,me avia Olvidado de ella,pero cuando vea que tengo un extraterrestre con migo ella me amara".Una encuesta echa por la revista nickelodeon dice que a Bob Esponja le gusta Arenita por un 70%,un 20% por Perlita,8% la Sra.Puff y 2% por alguna esponja.en Tea at the Treedome bob Esponja trata de escaparse de la Casa de Arenita por que no hay agua así que recuerda una cita de Arenita:"Me caes muy bien, podríamos ser muy buenos amigos". Perlita Durante el episodio The Chaperone Bob Esponja asiste al baile de graduación con perlita y al final del episodio aparentemente ella admite que fue divertido y se acerca gustosa a Bob Esponja (en una cita normalmente las parejas se besan) hasta que llego Don Cangrejo.en el episodio "Tunnel of Glovel" Bob Esponja asiste a una segunda cita con perlita a mundo guante. Otras de las fantasías de Bob]] Durante el episodio Gary Takes a Bath Bob Esponja imagina a una Mujer Tirolesca y la audiencia puede ver un rostro de satisfactoria en Bob Esponja. También en el episodio de "Tienes tus agujetas desamarradas" Bob Esponja esta viendo el televisor y la audiencia puede apreciar una esponja de mar bailando,Bob Esponja se acerca al televisor muy interesado y cuando llega Gary Bob Esponja cambia el Canal y cita:"Solo estaba viendo los deportes". Homosexualidad Durante muchos capitulos Bob Esponja se ha mostrado muy Homosexual cuando esta cerca de Calamardo como en el episodio de "2000 Hamburguesas submarinas"(una parodia d 2000 lenguas submarinas) Bob Esponja se despide dos veces de Calamardo de forma afeminada,patricio le hace notar que se despidio de Calamardo dos veces y Bob Esponja cita:"me agrada calamardo". En el episodio de "Bob Esponja VS.La Gran Ola" Bob Esponja se sumerge en el agua y cita con patricio:"¿patricio quieres ver algo genial?,mira una foto de calamardo". Aunque Bob Esponja ha sido víctima de controversias por homosexualidad,1 entre ellas una en 2005, porque a comienzos del año, en un video promocional mostraron a Bob Esponja junto otros personajes a los niños un canto para promover la diversidad y la tolerancia,pero el video fue atacado por un grupo evangélico de Estados Unidos, ya que el personaje de Bob Esponja se estaba utilizando como un defensor de la homosexualidad Incluso en un episodio, Don Cangrejo le dice que la gorra que llevaba puesta la hacia ver como una chica, Bob Esponja, tomandolo como un alabo le responde "¿Soy una chica linda?" La respuesta a esa pregunta es que Bob Esponja no es homosexual, ya que antes de que ocurriera esa controversia, en el 2002 el creador de la serie, Stephen Hillenburg aclaró que el personaje es asexual. Además, también es su amigo Patricio Estrella , como se ilustra gay. Las primeras denuncias se remontan al año 2003 y proceden de Pastor Diácono Fred, de las características de Bob Esponja vio alusiones sexuales. Con la protesta de James Dobson, fundador de la estrictamente grupo conservador "Focus on the Family", la de Bob Esponja ", haciendo que el comportamiento homosexual" acusado, después de cinco segundos de un video de la escuela surgió fue el curso, que la afirmación contenida en la llamarada 2005 de nuevo. Referencias Homosexuales Category:Listas